


Gratitude of a Gerudo

by WaddleBuff



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 104 years older, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Forbidden Sex, Lap Sex, Lap Straddling, Loli, Marathon Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mid-Game, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Nuts, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Royalty, Seduction, Smut, Teen Sex, age gap, all the positions man, and yeah, blowjob, face fucking, gerudo woman, heavy smut, hehe, i guess, just all kinds of sex okay, link is like what, lol, man like i'm gonna go nuts, riju is her in-game age, somewhat true to canon, talkative link, yeah sure why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: In the midst of raucous festivities, Riju wants to thank Link for saving her town in a more intimate setting, awakening something inside the hero that has been dormant for much too long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 3/30/17

 

[ _I highly suggest reading this while listening to the Gerudo Town night theme_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX-ftFLhAtw)

 

* * *

 ([sauce](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=66138542))

 

 

Blue of the frigid desert moon flooded over Gerudo Town. Yet the cold didn't stifle the celebrations. Flames of celebratory bonfires, lanterns, and torches peppered the sandy streets, music and laughter filling them for the first time in what seemed like ages. For days on end the vai and visitors of the desert city raised their voices in raucous celebration for the taming of Divine Beast Vah Naboris, and the hero who rose to the challenge.

The hero in question looked out above the crowded veins of the city, eyes as icy as the moon above. He breathed with a slight shiver, breath visible in the cold night air. Contrary to what he usually wore within these walls, the hero wore his favorite blue tunic, a relic granted to him in an age long past, a pair of practical, well-worn Hylian trousers, and boots most likely filled with a thin sediment of sand. On his back, the glare of the Gerudo moon glinted off the silver edges of a Hylian shield, its embossed symbols accentuated in the dark. The gold and blue scabbard of a sword peeked beneath the shield, its top end failing to conceal indigo wings of the legendary blade it housed, yellow gemstone winking with every breath of its owner.

Hero as he was, he was still cautious. For he was a stranger here. Not only in this town, where he was forced to disguise himself as a woman, but the roof upon which he currently crouched. His ears strained to hear beyond the sound of trickling water, streams of which softly fell behind him in small glistening cascades. His wary eyes scanned the sides of the rooftop.

No guards.

He shuffled forward.

No guards.

With a small sigh of relief, he double-checked behind him again before relaxing his posture. As he predicted, the guards were more lax than usual. If he had so much as dared to attempt and scale the walls of the city, the strong vai would have seized him by the shoulders and thrown him out with their spears at his neck. Now, he had no doubt they were out in the streets alongside the other vai, singing songs of old, souls warmed with bottles and bottles of Noble Pursuit.

Satisfied that he wouldn't be caught up here, in the tallest building of the city, Link heaved himself over the precipice of the roof and stealthily landed on the ground. Before him were the stone arches leading into the private bedroom of Riju, Gerudo Town's young resident chief.

As he stood there, Link could hear the faint trickle of water within coupled with the relaxed humming of the girl in question. She had added a bead curtain to the arches, essentially blinding Link from what lay in wait for him behind them.

In the moment's respite, Link was suddenly aware of how nervous he was.

Since the days of his reawakening from a century-long slumber, Link had been stunned several times. By the general state of the kingdom he once protected, by the memories he continually discovered during his explorations, the strange and wonderful denizens of Hyrule he would meet. But one moment played in his head as he stood there, listening to the young girl of the Gerudo hum an aria of ancient origin.

The moment where he beheld one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

The image of Riju sitting there on her throne, with the façade of maturity as she lounged casually upon her hand stirred something inside him. At that moment in time, he knew not if it was familiarity or excitement, and as he stood now to take up the chief's offer for a private audience, he still couldn't discern which feeling it was that ailed him. Whatever it was, Link knew for sure that he was attracted to this girl. After eavesdropping on rumors and confirming the fact very sneakily with Buliara, he knew she was only 13, going on 14. Which, although dreadfully young,  probably wasn't  _that_ large an age gap with his (give or take a few dozen decades…).

The problem was that he didn't know if he should be attracted to her. Did he have a girlfriend that he left in the previous life? He knew Mipha, the Zora Champion, considered him her beloved…did he reciprocate those feelings? Or maybe even…Princess Zelda? Either way, that past life was far behind him. So what did it matter if he found this single, eligible, around-the-same-age Gerudo chief attractive? It's not like he was going to act on any of those feelings anyw-

Link's introspection was suddenly interrupted when humming from behind the curtain had suddenly ceased.

Then, the chief of the Gerudo's young voice lilted through the beaded barrier.

"…Champion?"

With slow reservation, Link extended a hand to part the curtain and allowed himself inside. He was about to smile in greeting when the image of what lay before him stunned him into silence.

Casually lying astride a couch at the foot of her bed, Riju looked up at him, eyes hazy and warm. She was dressed in more casual garb. Gone was the golden ceremonial headdress, all the gaudy jewelry absent aside from a few golden bangles and an ornate arm cuff. Her lips were clear of the blue paint that usually covered them, same with the maroon shadows around her eyes. Her garments mirrored her usual daywear; a thin black top bared her arms and midriff, a skirt-like cloth with a slit at her upper thigh matched on the bottom. Her fiery red hair was free of its usual braids and buns. Instead it flowed behind her in long, wild tresses.

She was reading a book from her library, head resting upon her palm, other hand drumming fingers on her thigh. One of her numerous sand seal plushies accompanied her beside her head.

Link almost gulped at the sight as the soft glow of the numerous lanterns around the room bathed her in a glow that made Riju's aura that much more enticing. Although he knew what she was wearing wasn't that much different from what she usually wore, something about the casual variation made her seem that much more…sensual.

Thankfully, Riju filled the silence as she sat up, closing the book before her before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You've come earlier than I expected, Champion," she said as she stood, walking to the west wall of the chambers to return her book. She looked over her shoulder teasingly, halting Link's eyes from meandering down her exposed legs. "That excited to see me again?"

Link blushed. He scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously.

"J-Just Link, please…"

Riju looked at him, eyes almost evaluating. Then, she grinned a half grin. Link noticed how full her lips looked even without her lip stick.

"Fine, Mr. Link. Then address me as just 'Riju', if you'd be so kind."

Link felt a shiver go down his spine, memory of the last time he had had the gall to address her in that manner. Instinctively his eyes darted quickly to the right of Riju, expecting someone to be glaring at him there.

She noticed and laughed.

"Is it so strange to speak with me without Buliara at my side?"

Link nodded sheepishly and fought back the urge to blush as Riju's laughter made his pulse race.

"It's a time of celebration, Champ-," Riju paused as she caught herself, enunciating the next syllable with a savor, " _Link_. I'm sure you've already participated in a few festivities in the nights prior to this one. Maybe almost sacrificed your disguise?"

"Thankfully not, Chi-, I mean, R-Riju," Link said, catching himself as well as Riju's eyes softened.

"Good. Well, tonight I thought it fitting that I show you my own…personal gratitude. All those people out there," Riju said, gesturing to the city beyond the beads, "they're all indebted to you. Whether they know it or not. And I know for a fact that all of Hyrule shall also be indebted to you as well."

The girl had come closer to Link now, and it took all he had not to step away from her.

"That's just wishful thin-"

" _Shh_ …no need to be so humble, Link. I know who you are. I know that you will save us," Riju said, a finger darting out to press itself against his lips. Link could see the sincerity in her eyes, but he couldn't help but only focus on how soft the skin of her finger felt on his mouth.

She let a moment pass before smiling again, retracting herself from him.

"Now then, since it is a time of festivities, there is no need for your shield nor your blade. No matter how legendary it might be."

"Oh, right," Link said hurriedly, taking off his gear and placing it in a corner of the room with his Sheikah Slate.

"Good…now join me."

Link had his back turned to her during those words. He had expected her to be sitting on the couch again, but instead, Riju was now perched on the side of her bed, a small sand seal plushie on her lap.

Hesitantly Link walked over to her. She looked up at him expectantly before standing up, and with a gentle hand on his shoulder, directed for him to sit. He did so unceremoniously, ruffling the sheets below him that he knew were not her usual ones. He had heard rumors of her taste in sheets, how they were cloth and hand-woven with designs of snow seals adorning them. These sheets however…they felt soft, made of high quality silk. Definitely more mature than the rumored sand seal sheets…

A mischievous glint sparkled in Riju's eye then as she lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. Link almost gulped again and felt as if he had fallen into some sort of trap.

"Now, I want to thank you for coming tonight. Because, honestly, as much as I said that this private audience is about me showing gratitude to personally, my summons to you is actually…because I wanted a favor."

Link cocked his head to the side.

"A favor of what nature?"

Riju's face took on a more serious air… and suddenly, a more sultry one. She took small steps across from him, suddenly gripping the sand seal in her hand tightly. Her next words came up in a softer tone, and with each word, Riju began to slide the stuffed animal in her grip down across her body. Link resisted to follow its progress as it began from her collarbone, softly traversing over her modest bust, gently sliding over her abdomen, flat and soft, devoid of the typical Gerudo core.

"You see…I'm sure you know this by now but…everyone around me treats me as a child. I know I am one, but in other parts of Hyrule, I would be my own woman by now. Just because I haven't fully grown into the other vai…experienced what they have experienced, they treat me as less. I know I'm definitely smaller and not as fit, but I know that I'm at least _technically_ more than just a girl," Riju said, pacing slower. At this point, the stuffed animal had passed her navel and kissed her thigh before she let it drop to her feet. At this point, the girl stood above Link, less than a few inches between her body and his lap.

"Young as I am…" she continued. "I do have wants, you know?" her eyes looked up at him, half-lidded, lips parted. Link felt his heart hammer as she extended a hand to brush aside a lock of blond away from his face. " _Needs_. Things that only a…only a voe could provide. Things that…that I'm sure a voe such as yourself are adept at."

Link stared at her blank-faced.

Was she implying what he…thought she was implying?

"I uhhh…"

He let his eyes flicker to her chest as she bent over, pulse racing and blood pumping as Riju's adorable and beautiful face began to grow closer and closer. Her soft hands were cupping his cheeks now. The more she got closer, the more he could smell her, her scent pirouetting in lazy, sweet curls into his nostrils…and the more she got closer, the more he noticed the nervous blush on her cheeks.

In a moment, the stunned stupor she had cast him in since he walked through her beaded curtain was lifted. In a deft movement, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Wait!" Link said, stunning Riju as she looked at him, lips puckered, red eyebrows raised in alarm. His silence was finally broken as he stammered, cheeks pink with blush. "I-I-I-I-I think I know what you're getting at, b-but honestly…I don't even know if this is right. I told you before I've forgotten pretty much everything I need to know about myself. Right now, this current me is no doubt attracted to you and I can s-see that you're attracted to me too but I don't know how this works or if it's even supposed to work, like what if my real me wouldn't be attracted to you, o-or what if I had a girlfriend or what if I wasn't even attracted to girls! Like, I just, I'm just in a weird spot in my life right now and you're so much younger than me, I don't know how much but technically I'm a hundred years old and you're definitely at least a century younger than me and even if I knew who I was or what I'm supposed to be feeling I think that it's wrong considering our age gap like it's so weird but I am attracted to you, don't get me wrong it's just-"

In his rambling, Riju shoved aside his hands, her own clutching the back of his head as she violently pressed her lips against his.

Link reeled back, trying to retract, but the Gerudo's grip was too strong. Realizing resistance was truly futile, he relaxed…and realized just how good her lips felt…how soft they were…how sweet they were…how her smell only made him want to taste her more.

Before he knew it, Riju was kissing him again, and again, with more passion than before. His hands found themselves on her hips, her skin electrifying and tantalizingly silky beneath his touch. And, surprisingly, as Riju continued, he found himself kissing back. Quite well, as evidenced by Riju's surprised squeal as a particular kiss made her rear back, soft pants escaping her lips. She grinned then, eyes hazy.

"Am I still too young for you?"

"I-"

Riju shoved herself forward again, planting another inexperienced kiss on his mouth before she pulled back again. At this point, the girl was seated in his lap, arms around his neck. Link couldn't help but ignore the heat between them at this point, especially in the tight region between his legs…

"Don't answer that," Riju whispered, forehead pressed against his. "I just…I need this. I want this. I know you do too, Link. From the first moment I saw you. I want to be a woman, but not only that, I just _want_ you."

The words spilling from her lips filled him with a strange concoction of bashfulness, courage, and lust. Right now, as he lost himself in her warmth and the intensity of her green eyes, Link didn't know of any other place he wanted to be.

"Okay I just-"

Riju kissed him again, and Link knew she didn't want any words from him any longer. She withdrew again, more pants following her lips.

"I want you, Link," she said with almost a whine. He felt her fingers tighten their hold behind his head. "And I think it's apparent that not only do you want the same but…" Riju's hand slowly slide from behind his head to his neck, then down his chest, until her palm rested atop his groin where she applied just the right amount of pressure to make Link groan, hips instinctively jerking upwards. She grinned. "…I think it's obvious you need it too. So don't worry if you've forgotten how all this works…it'll be a first time for both of us."

"If you sa-"

Instead of her lips, Riju silenced him with her finger.

A lock of her hair fell forward and covered one of her eyes as she sighed, that sultry grin on her lips again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're much more attractive when you're silent?"

Link winced.

Riju knew she had gotten her point across.

Then, parting her lips slightly, both hands found themselves behind Link's head again as her eyes closed, and her face closed into his slowly.

A small splinter of hesitation still lay in him as he tried to succumb to Riju's advances. Then, over the Gerudo chief's shoulder he saw a faint glimmer of jade.

He squinted a little before his eyes went wide with shock.

Leaning against the wall opposite from him with a grin very similar to Riju's, was Urbosa's spirit. Link was about to shout out something but in the split second he could see her, Urbosa shook her head with a finger to her lips. Then, she spoke a whisper into Link's head.

" _Go for it, kid…you need it._ "

Her spirit winked, and with that, she dissipated into ethereal smoke.

In an instant, Link felt himself well up with reassurance that right now, his past self didn't matter. All that truly mattered was the Link now, grasping Riju in his lap as her lips beckoned for his.

He would deal with the consequences later. He always did.

His eyes refocused on Riju. Then, hungrily, he closed the gap between their mouths. With his heart beating irregularly and Riju's heat burning into him, Link decided to not let anything else stop him from this. His hungry kisses spoke more words than he ever could. Riju giggled at his enthusiasm and squealed in surprise when his hands gripped her back, bringing her down on top of his as his mouth danced a tune that he had long forgotten.

Something inside Link had awoken, and it was just getting warmed up.

 


	2. Like It

Riju could only squirm in delight at the new sensations assailing her. The voe’s hands were large and calloused; probably freshly hardened, from what she could deduce. But the amount of time she dedicated to such deductions was but a mere fraction of a second, he grabbed and roamed across her young skin, roughly squeezing in ways that made her squeal.

There was no time to think of anything else, of how freshly-hardened Link’s callouses were as they intimately kissed the virgin softness of her chocolate skin. Instead, the thrilling excitement of Link’s  _main_ freshly-hardened attraction demanded her focus. Tentatively at first, the young girl grinded against it, daring to press an upper thigh to feel just how eager the voe was to deflower her. That tentativeness dissipated as quickly as her thoughts of his calluses, and soon, in her delighted squirming the girl began to instinctively grind against it. Her breasts scintillatingly (but mostly frustratingly) scraped against his hard, chiseled chest from Riju’s newfound confidence, begging to be free from the cloth separating them from Link’s touch.

In the midst of his groping, her grinding, her moans were constantly muffled, released only in very wet, very sloppy-sounding gasps befoe her vocal approval is once again buried with a hot smack of lips.

Yes, on top of the eager exploration and unabashed expression of his arousal, Link utterly refused to let go of Riju’s lips. Their kisses when she straddled his lap were slow, experimental, cautious. Neither of them had any experience with this. Or at least, if Link  _did_ have any experience, he had forgotten it at the time.

But now…it was obvious that he was either beginning to remember how to steal a woman’s breath away with his lips, or he was just a very quick learner.

Her small tongue had made the mistake of teasingly tracing the thin softness of his lips, to which Link had shoved his own past her teeth in response. It was a strange sensation but after several minutes, Riju was unsure if she wanted to stop; at this point, she was so familiar with the rough, hot, and wet nature of his tongue, sucking on it, daring to dance around it wetly with her own pink, diminutive counterpart, she paid no more mind to how much saliva dribbled out of the corners of their mouths, how bruised her lips felt, or dangerously, how she would pull up for gasping intakes of air at the last second, breathing hotly against Link below her, growing increasingly wet at his eyes burned into her (savage, hungry, and desperate; things she had never seen in a voe, nor a vai, much less  _Link_ ), before she would dip in without another word, letting his lips take hers, letting his mouth suckle on her small tongue like it was dipped in the sweetest honey.

Link himself had lost track of how long he had ravished Riju’s small, addicting mouth. It seemed the perfect fit for his tongue to slip into, and her own tongue the perfect size for his lips to lewdly savor and suckle on. As a stimulating bonus, he loved when she would protest, only to prompt him to slither deeper between her teeth, her resisting groans fleshly resonating through her tongue.

It had definitely been at least thirty minutes, maybe more. Maybe that was a bit too much time dedicated to just the union of their lips, but Link would be lying if he wouldn’t be content swapping dribble and saliva with the young Gerudo princess all night long. Fortunately his hands, as if on their own, had another idea of a good time that night.

They had enough of sampling the goods. They wanted meat, the real deal. 

Diving in fingers-first without warning, Link’s hands shoved themselves under Riju’s skirt. To Link’s sheer delight, there awaited nothing underneath. And to further his delight, her ass was the perfect fit for his hands as they viciously, hungrily squeezed. There was enough of her soft flesh to spill between his fingers, and as he continued, Link suddenly had a desperate need to bite and gnash at every inch of what his fingers couldn't stop groping.

He felt her body jerk upwards, stopping the rhythm of her grinding, to which his strong arms shoved her against his crotch, making a new rhythm, making her grind the way he wanted to, delightfully squeezing her pert little ass all the while. This time, however, Link made sure to sweep aside her skirt, revealing her hot, bare little snatch to grind against the ever-hardening rod in his undergarments. He felt her shudder almost violently when he established the new grinding, and felt her hot wetness leak and smear into the fabric restraining his own lust. He grinned when her hips finally began to play along, grinding in tandem in either instinct or just pure need.

Riju finally broke free of Link’s lips, her small pink tongue slurping out between them, several strings of saliva connecting their mouths as she panted once more. She took a wrist and wiped her mouth against the back of it, looking down at the beast behind Link’s eyes while her own eyes revealed to Link that she was almost at her breaking point. Goddesses, with the way things were going, with the grinding of her bare lust against his, the way she looked above him with her fiery hair swept to one side, lips wet, eyes looking at him with the most pleading, hungry look he could ever recall seeing, Link could swear he was almost at  _his_ breaking point.

As if she could read his mind, Riju made matters worse: she smirked, lips curling in that mischievous little curve of her mouth that drove Link insane.

He wanted to say something but she swooped in, taking his defenseless mouth with vigor. There was a small jingle of the bangles on her arms as her hands cupped his cheeks. It was her turn to devour him, her lips smacking urgently, tongue pushing past his and swirling, pushing and spreading more of her saliva into his mouth than any previous moment of the night. With that, she withdrew, leaving Link breathless. Even in his hungry state, having the teenage princess kiss him like that weakened even his strong and weathered arms, leaving them limp enough for Riju to remove them from her ass, giving her easy access to stand up from the bed.

Well, “easy” discounting the hands that still limply tried to chain her down onto his body.

She successfully escaped his grasp, stumbling and giggling for a bit as she stood before him. Her eyes were smoky and half-lidded, looking at him with the same lust she had looked at him with when she closed in on his lips the first time. Riju struggled to catch her breath fully, small pants rustling past her small, pouty lips.

The sight of her full body on display merely fueled Link’s newfound hunger for her, newfound hunger to  _fuck_ her. His pants were more desperate, passing through his gritted teeth in large exhales of heat. Riju giggled at the sight, at how he was obviously holding himself back from tackling her right then and there and having his filthy way with her tight, developing curves.

But she waited, stood in silence with her warm eyes keeping in full contact with his, and soon enough, that hunger began to slowly make itself less apparent. His dilated pupils, near-black, were beginning to show the vibrance of his blue again. And just as his eyes were receding to their normal state, Riju could see his hesitance begin to creep back in; the million-words-a-minute Link was still here.

And, as entertaining and sweet as he was, Riju didn’t want him. She wanted someone worthy to take her purity, worthy to ravish her body for hours on end, worthy enough to invite back into her chambers for more nights than just tonight. She wanted the Hero of legend whose tales of romantic escapades was literally the stuff of legend.

She knew more about Link and his skill with vai than he did, reading the steamy stories of the Hylian Champion from memoirs of the several women he had scandously loved in secret. How much of these written and oral legends (told to her in hushed excitement by Ashai, Gerudo Town’s resident voe relational expert) were true didn’t matter to Riju. Because Link himself was supposed to be just a dusty old legend, and yet here he was in the flesh, ready to give her the opportunity to finally graduate her status as a girl, and turn her into a woman.

She just needed the  _real_ Link. The one that she saw glimpses of earlier when her body was rubbing on his, when his tongue desperately swirled and his lips sucked for hers. She needed that Link fully unleashed on her, with his beastly fingers, mouth, and manhood tearing her apart.

The thought of it made her bite her lip, which in turn gained a reaction from the boy sitting in front of her. He gulped, and although his lust was still running high, she could see that unease still creeping in. If she didn’t do something soon, he could have second thoughts, or, goddesses forbid, he would begin to  _talk_.

So of course, Riju prevented such a hindrance by beating him to it.

She purred a sensual moan, grinning that grin she knew he loved so much. He squirmed a bit, gulping again, and she knew that even at a distance, she had this silly man wrapped around her finger.

“I see I’ve…awoken something inside you…Link,” she said, finally getting used to his name after moaning it so much into his mouth. She then furrowed her brow in faux confusion as her little lips formed a thinking pout, a finger of hers tapping her mouth as she seemed to think for a moment. “But...something isn’t quite right.”

Link gave her a questioning tilt of the head, the best he could do in his current position of staying silent and holding back his undying urge to tackle her onto the ground.

Riju giggled, not helping his personal crisis in the slightest.

“Awake as you are, Link, it still doesn’t look like it’s enough to satisfy a Gerudo chief,” she said, finishing the last words of her sentence over her shoulder as she began to walk over to the table against the wall behind her covered in refreshments and confectionaries.

Of course, she made sure to add a sway to her walk; petite as she was, Riju was aware of how noticeable her ass was, and knew how much potential it would have in capturing Link’s undivided attention.

As she reached the table and began to rummage through fresh and dried fruits, popping some past her lips, she could already feel her effort find fruit, Link’s eyes unabashedly burning into her rump. She heard him chuckle a small chuckle, causing her to turn around.

“What’s so funny?”

To her surprise, Link gave her a grin. It wasn’t exactly the malicious grins she savored during their time getting to know each other on top of her sheets, but it was close.

“You can’t know I’m unable to satisfy you by just looking. Why not give me a chance to prove it to you?”

The boldness Link presented her was a pleasant surprise, and she responded his grin in kind as she slowly pushed a grape past her lips.

She chewed it slowly, before swallowing with a shake of her head.

“I’d rather be sure that I’m getting the full…” she stopped for a word, eyeing Link up and down with those eyes of hers again. “…capabilities of a Hylian Champion than ending up with a sweaty, panting disappointment as my tight body craves something more…vicious to stretch it out.”

Her choice of words made Link gulp for the umpteenth time, and she gave him an innocent, childlike smile, popping another grape into her mouth before grabbing something with her hand and striding back to the bed.

“Buliara, in one of her many lectures to me, imparted caution on selecting the voe who would eventually deflower me,” Riju said, nonchalantly popping a dried red berry into her mouth while doing so. Her words that insinuated such mature and filthy things, were calmly uttered with the casual tone of a girl her age talking about a stuffed animal collection.  The juxtaposition felt so…taboo, felt so wrong. And yet it made Link hotter, writhing in his trousers. “Not caution in regards to the possibility of me getting hurt. On the contrary, she stressed upon how Gerudo vai,  _especially_ ones of chieftan blood, should be particularly picky in selecting a voe strong and  _virile_ enough to satisfy me.”

She walked closer to Link, her pace slow. The way her flat belly moved drawing his eye to the cute dimple of her belly button. Riju's hand followed, teasingly drawing circles around it, as if drawing a target for his tongue to later trace. 

"A voe who can ensure that I am writhing, screaming,  _cumming_  more times than I can count," she continued. She was biting her lip, and Link was forced to sit back to try and behold how sexy she was everywhereon her body as opposed to alternating his gaze between the belly beckoning for his tongue and those naughty, naughty lips that...also beckoned for his tongue. Riju smiled, finally, finally closing the distance between them, her skin close enough to touch. Close enough to  _bite._

“In other words,” she said, lowering her voice to a whisper as she leaned forward, her breath familiar to Link now, who was  _really_ struggling to hold back from taking those lips into his again. “I need to find someone who can really… _fuck_ me harder than any average, puny Hylian would. So I need to make sure I have the right voe. And just like my mother before me, I really don’t like leaving things to chance.”

With that, Riju opened her palm, and took out another dried red berry, delicately grasping it between her forefinger and thumb before bringing it to Link’s mouth.

He furrowed his brow at her.

“Desert wolfberry. Useless in most recipes due to its overpowering aftertaste, but also avoided mostly by voe due to its...potent effects on your anatomy.”

Link still looked at her strangely, to which she sighed exasperatedly before popping it between her lips. In a deft motion, she straddled him, swinging her hair to one side of her face. With her hands gripping the hair behind his head, she forced him to look up at him, and shoved her lips onto his.

Instinctively, breaking the restraint he had since her body had last separated from his, Link desperately kissed her, not bothering to fight back when she pushed her tongue into his mouth…subsequently swallowing the bury on her tongue down his throat.

Link’s eyes shot open as he felt it pass through.  

Despite his panic, he returned Riju’s kisses still until she gave one last moan into his teeth, and pulled back, lips glistening again just like they should be.

She grinned, and before Link’s hands could grip her hips and force her to stay, she stepped off the bed.

“The berry has little to no effect on us vai, due to the bodies of Gerudo women being a little more vital in the arts of reproduction. But you’ll see, Link. Just how much you truly lust for me, once that little berry reaches you stomach.”

Link shook his head.

“Riju…nervous as I am, at this point I really don’t think I need a berry to rail you all night long.”

Riju laughed at that, jewelry on her arms jangling.

“My, my, growing bold are we? And using such language around such a young, innocent chief like me?”

“Says the young, innocent chief who just asked me to fuck you harder than a normal Hylian.”

Another laugh that trickled into a giggle.

“We’ll see just how much you can service me, Link. And I expect nothing less than near-perfection from a Champion.”

With that, the young girl’s hands lay themselves flat at her sides before slowly, her fingers still pressed against her body along the entire way, they began to slip upwards. As if music was playing just for her, her body also began to move. She added a smirk with the little swirls of her little hips to accompany the main attraction of her arms, keeping the movement of her waist gyrating slowly.

 Across the smoothness of her stomach, over her ribcage, and finally, her fingers clasped the bottom hem of her top. She paused her, looking at Link’s gaze, feeling it burn into her chest. She could already see his pupils dilating again, turning black, turning blacker than “a sand seal’s eyes prior to a sun bask,” if she was to use Buliara’s words describing voes in heat.

Then, torturously and teasingly, her arms began to slowly lift.

The cloth of her top slowly crumpled with the upwards progression. She felt a soft tension as her breasts caught onto the fabric until the bottom cleavage of her chest peaked out into the torchlight. Link’s gaze was absolutely electric now. She could almost hear the fabric being squeezed with his dead man’s grip as finally, she lifted her arms in one motion, and threw the black top at Link’s face. Link caught it with his hand, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder; nothing would intrude with the sight Riju had set up for him. And what a sight it was.

Her dainty breasts slightly jiggled into the air of the room, nipples a dark pink, pebbly and firm.  Riju resumed the slight side-to-side sway of her hips, arms meanwhile going through her fiery locks. Link could feel his heart hammering, seeing her chest bared in such a way, the creamy mocha swirl of her young skin completely bared and just begging for his tongue; from her smooth armpits down to that belly button of hers that resembled a sweet node of candy, Riju was absolutely mouthwatering.

And when she lowered her hand over her breasts, letting her nipples peek through her childish fingers before those fingers smoothed over the undulations of her stomach, Link near tore his tunic off his body, baring his own skin to her eyes. He was almost sweating. His breaths were pants.

In his lust, a growing heat that began to truly possess his mind, merely enhanced by the sweet and carnal poison of the desert wolfberry, he didn’t notice the small amount of blush on Riju’s cheeks as she continued her filthy, beautiful dance.

This was her first time dancing for a voe, which was a nervewracking fact by itself. The little jerks of her belly and sensuous curling of her waist were all derived from the traditional Gerudo ceremonial dances, her muscle memory following the strict guidelines Buliara had hammered into her as she practiced for hours. She used to despise memorizing movements, twisting her body in uncomfortable, sometimes embarrassing positions for the sake of tradition. With her annoyance, her perception of dancing was always that it was just another chore, responsibility of being thrust into the role of chief after her mother’s passing.

But now, as she utterly controlled Link’s gaze, his very  _spirit_ , feeling his eyes hungrily follow a bead of sweat that slowly traversed her skin from the valley of her budding breasts, down across the tautness of her belly…Riju enjoyed every second of her movements. Now, her dance didn’t feel mechanical or strict, she merely let her hips speak for her as she kept twisting, kept gyrating, imagining that she wasn’t a few feet away from the hunky treat on her bed, but actually gyrating onto his hard muscle.

All of that naughty excitement as her arms kept slowly undressing her, revealing her bareness inch by inch.

Then, in the middle of her enjoyment, Riju came upon a small epiphany of sorts, one that made her smile in a small bout of pride. She was dancing for a voe, giving him a private audience. That fact should have been nerve-wracking by itself, but on top of that, she was also stripping  _naked_  in front of a voe, and the Hylian Champion of  _legend_ no less…

With that realization, Riju grinned wider (hiding the pride under the guise of lustful delight) that maybe she truly did possess the nerve to be a chief. And, as crazy a notion as it was, in the back of her mind she felt sure that if Riju told her, Buliara would be proud of her too.

But of course, such rational thought shifted again as her small hands rubbed over the sensitive nodes of her nipples, sparking that animalistic need for a voe’s touch.

Whether it was her natural attraction for him or the effects of the berry on her young, pubescent body, Riju was much too horny to even care about shame or fear or nervousness or shame at this point. The small blush on her cheek was attributed to only a small and childish residue of embarrassment. Embarrassment she was sure would instantly dissipate once she was in Link’s arms again, riding whatever he had in store for him beneath his trousers.

Before either party grew completely mad with impatience, Riju’s hands set up for the final leg of her visual foreplay.

The fingers that she had smooth over her naked breasts, the fingers she brought to her lips to trace a small trail of spittle down the middle of her stomach, they finally settled on their final destination: the knot that held her skirt. She looked at Link again, volumous red curls practically glowing as bright as the wide seductive yet innocent gaze she burned into him. She suddenly noticed something snap inside him as her fingers ever-so-slowly undid the knot, both parties knowing exactly what waited underneath the fabric.

Link’s state was deteriorating rapidly. The dance was enough to have him panting, but all at once, the berry’s juice was flowing through his veins, increasing his lust for the writhing little minx in front of him tenfold. Before Riju could undo her skirt, he stood. With a violent growl his buckle was undone, button popped off, and trousers clattering to the ground before kicked aside.

Riju’s eyes widened as he stood there, stark naked; he had slid down his undergarments with the trousers in one go. What met her eyes as she paused her admiration of his muscles and looked southward a few more inches made her heart skip a beat, and the teasing routine of her fingers lose its tempo. With an unceremonious jerk her fingers finally undid the knot completely and the skirt fell at her feet, just like Link’s trousers. But Riju didn’t even feel the shame or bareness of being completely nude in front of a voe for the first time.

No, her eyes were still transfixed on Link’s throbbing, needing prick.

And with every step, it got closer to her, closer, closer.

Link was holding himself back with all his might at this point; the sight of Riju, vulnerable and completely nude, breasts ready for his lips and his teeth, her completely smooth snatch absolutely moist and dripping its arousal down her succulent thighs, Link was ready to feast.

And fortunately for him as Riju stepped forward, pushing her body against his, pulling his lips into her reaching tongue, a feast was exactly what the chief wanted to give.

 


End file.
